The present invention relates to a loader and, more specifically, to structure for mounting a bucket or similar attachment to a loader.
It is common practice to provide the forward end of loader arms with a quick coupler for attaching a bucket or other implement to the loader arms. In order to make the task of attachment easy for an operator, it is known to provide the implement connection bracket with a spring loaded pin which is automatically latchable to capture each quick coupler in place during the attachment procedure, thus making it possible for the operator to attach an implement to the loader arms without dismounting the tractor carrying the loader. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,722 issued on 22 January 1991 discloses a quick coupler of this type.
The patented structure has the disadvantage that to ready the implement for attachment the latch pin carried thereby must be placed in its release position wherein it is apt to be accidentally tripped, during the mounting procedure, to permit its movement to its latched position. When this happens, the operator must dismount the tractor and once again move the pin to its release position.